


Who could say no to him?

by RakeFlowers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Choking, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, Maid, Male Dominance, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Servant, Mindbreak, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Pedophilia, Shota, Shotacon, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Small Penis, Spit Kink, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Worship, babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakeFlowers/pseuds/RakeFlowers
Summary: A lonely 26 year old woman starts a new job as a babysitter/maid for a spoiled 12 year old boy
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. The nose ring

As a 26 year old high school drop out Laura had difficulty getting a stable job, often choosing to do whatever freelance work came her way. She found had she loved babysitting but never had much luck getting invited back. Maybe it was the outfits she wore, she had a tendency to oblivious of her surroundings. Her last time babysitting she wore a tight crop top and shorts that left the lower half of her plump butt in view for all to see. "You should be ashamed of yourself" was what she often heard when a concerned mother telling her not to come back, though she couldn't figure out why. She liked the attention, and in her mind there was nothing wrong with that. It was the reason she never babysat girls, there was little she liked more than the attention she got from young boys when she would wear outfits that showed off her body, it was simply an added bonus of the job.  
Laura was a tall girl, standing at around a little over six foot, almost six and a half when she wore heels, though she almost never did. She was a pretty girl too, her face was soft and sweet, which was contrasted by her fashion choices. Her lips were always colored with a pair of black lip gloss that matched her long black hair. Black was a favorite color of hers, she had that not-quite-goth-not-quite-punk aesthetic in the way she presented herself; heavy eyeshadow and lots of piercings her most visible of which was on her nose. She weighed about 210 pounds, her weight suited her nicely, her waist being somewhat thin, though she had a little bit of a belly. Much to her pride itt seemed like most of her extra weight went to her thick, soft thighs and firm, plump butt. despite her confidence in her lower half her breasts she thought, left room to be desired. They were quite small and despite her efforts to enhance them with a pair of piercings on her nipples, she still felt self conscious about them. Despite the effort she put into her appearance she had very few friends, most of the ones she did have she hadn't talked to in years and were long since married. And, despite her good looks she had never been able to keep a steady boyfriend or girlfriend, she was much to busy working to put her energy into a romantic relationship.

Laura did what she usually did on a Friday night, lay on her couch and try and look for a gig. She scrolled on her phone, wearing a pair of black panties and a bra that didn't quite match. Her rent was due soon and most of the jobs she had taken recently either didn't pay well or bored her to tears. She was using a new app to find freelance jobs, people would post what was needed and your response would link to your profile which contained your resume and profile picture. Just for fun, she looked up 'sitter' in the search box and sorted by 'highest paid'. Most of the 'highest paid' jobs required decades of experience, but that didn't stop her from being curious. 

"Needed:" The first result said; "Experienced Sitter/Maid to assist in cleaning our 4 story house and help look after and taking care of our 12 year old son Daniel. Must have at least 3 years experience as a sitter or maid and be good with children. To apply send resume, along with picture of yourself. Males need not apply."

It was an incredibly odd listing, it's shortness caught Laura by surprise, but the pay surprised her even more. The listing had '$90/hr' listed as the pay. It was like the job was made for her. She had much more than 3 years experience and considered herself great with children, and with pay that astronomically high she could afford to pay her monthly rent tenfold and then some. She had found herself a listing that was perfect for her in every way and, most excitingly, she would be looking after a boy. She quickly went to go apply, before noticing she had no profile picture "No problem." She thought to herself as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick selfie, waist up. She set the photo to her profile and responded to the add as quickly as she could, hoping to get there before anyone else.

Daniel was the type of kid who had never been told no in his life. At age 11, almost 12 he had the attitude of someone who had already accomplished more than the average person, even though most of his day mostly consisted of him sitting alone in his room poking around on his iPad. His mother didn't put him in regular school, instead he was homeschooled, his education consisting of a few pages of schoolwork per day, taking up at most an hour from his otherwise relaxed day. He was quite the scrawny kid, even for his age. He stood at 4'6, a fact he would probably get made fun of for if he attended a school. His shoulders were quite narrow and his chest was quite small, his ribs visible when he took his shirt off. He had large, deep green almond eyes that were almost always obscured by his dark, messy brown hair that he refused to get cut, he was constantly brushing it out of his face with his small hand, messily pushing it away from his cute face.

It was Daniel's 12th birthday tomorrow and he demanded his mother let him pick his present this year. All he wanted was to be able to pick the maid his parents were planning on getting to pick up after him, after all, he thought, if she's gonna spend time with him she should be to his liking. He had posted the ad yesterday and checked the responses while he lay in his king sized bed in his messy room. There were almost 200 resumes sent to him, it was to be expected with a job that paid that much. But Daniel didn't care about the resumes, instead he looked through the pictures the girls had sent in along with them. Most of them were pretty standard looking, not up to his level Daniel thought, but as he kept looking through, eventually one girl caught his eye. She was dressed quite differently from the other girls, more specifically; less. Daniel was fascinated by Laura's picture, feeling a way he'd never felt before as he stared at her profile, her nipple piercings visible through her lacy bra. 

"Come bye Tomorrow at 8AM. It's his birth day. 101 Brandhiem road."

He sent back to her.

Laura was about to go to bed when she got the notification on her phone. She read it once, then again. She was in. It didn't say whether or not she got the job or not, and the spelling errors confused her. But what could go wrong with a visit? She pulled her covers over her, almost too excited to sleep.

The next day Laura drove to the address she was given, as she pulled up the street, she was taken aback by the size of the house. Her first thought was that It looked like somewhere batman would live. It was a huge house, the architecture was gothic but well maintained. She pulled up the the gate, waiting for it to open when she heard a muffled voice come from the speaker to her left.

"Name?"

"Luara, I'm the sitter-"

Before she could finish the gates started to open. She drove slowly past the gate and down the driveway, admiring the large yard and hedges in front of the large house. She had dressed up special to meet this family, she wore a tight, black corset like the ones the playboy girls would wear, her legs were exposed in her fishnet stockings and on her neck she wore a choker. She had gotten her hair cut into some bangs she thought were cute. She rushed to the door, it was cold out this early in the morning and her skimpy outfit did her no favors. She knocked loudly on the door, shivering while she waited. A few minutes before the door opened, a woman in her 50's stood in front of Laura, Daniel's mother Michelle. She took a few moments to look Laura up and down, perplexed at what she could only assume was a stripper showing up at her front door, her brows narrowed giving a confused expression while Laura stood there shivering.

"I'm Laura... The sitter?"

Laura said, growing colder as she waited for the woman to say something.

"Oh! Of course! Come right in please!" 

The woman smiled warmly, welcoming Laura in and closing the large door behind her.

"I'm Michelle, Daniel's mother. It's so nice to meet you! I assume you talked to Daniel?"

"Um, I don't think so?"

"Oh, of course you did, he's the one who invited you here. He wanted to pick the sitter as a birthday present, and I could never say no to him."

"That explains the poor spelling." Laura thought as Michelle showed her around the house, a sense of embarrassment washing over her when she realized it was Daniel who looked at her barely dressed profile photo. She felt at home as Michelle spoke to her, she was warm and inviting. Her attitude instantly warmed Laura of the cold, long wait she had just endured. Michelle had a youthful energy about her, if it wasn't for the way she dressed she wouldn't look a day past 30. She was quite short too, especially compared to Laura, who seemed to tower over Michelle by almost a full foot.

"That's so cute! How old is he turning today?"

"He turns 12 today! He's growing up so fast. One day soon he'll be a man."

"12 is a big one, the last boy I looked after was his age."

"Well, isn't that delightful? You must have really impressed him with your resume, I was expecting him to wait at least a week before he picked a girl."

"Oh?"

"Sorry for the short notice, but he really wanted you here for his birthday. You know how boys get when they want something."

Michelle eventually leads Laura to the living room. Laura looked around at the huge room, large, minimalist paintings seemed to be on every wall and the large windows let in beautiful rays of natural sunlight on the white couches. The pay was starting to make sense, this was a huge house to clean. Michelle sits down on a large white couch, putting her hands in her lap as Laura sits opposite to her, crossing her legs with a smile.

"So, will I be cleaning the entire house? Or will there be help?"

"Don't be silly," Michelle responds "Even a big girl like you couldn't clean this entire place by her lonesome, you'll just be taking after the top floor; that's Daniel's area."

Laura hesitated for a second, cleaning a single floor didn't quite warrant such a large paycheck.

"I don't mean to be rude, but-"

Michelle interrupts 

"Don't be silly, honey, you're free to ask any question you like."

Michelle pushes her glasses back up her nose as she looks at Laura with a sweet smile.

"- You mentioned Daniel set up the ad, does that mean he's the one who set the pay too?"

"Oh, don't be silly!"

Michelle's favorite phrase.

"You will be being paid handsomely, ninety dollars an hour if I remember correctly. We can arrange the details later, we should make sure the two of you get along before we make any decisions."

Laura's tension washes away when she hears from confirmation from an adult that the listing was correct, if she was able to get this job, many of her worries would be out the window.

"Daniel! Daanieeel!!!" Michelle calls toward an empty flight of stairs. Moments pass and no answer. "Oh, he's probably on that iPad. You should go up yourself and get on with the introductions, I'll be waiting down here." 

Laura gets up and makes her way up the stairs.

"It's the top floor, you'll know his room when you see it!"

Laura makes her way up a flight of stairs, then another, then another and another. Her legs were tired by the time she reached the top floor, walking much more slowly as she came upon a door with a dry erase board with the words "Daniels room: KEEP OUT" She pushes gently against the door "Daniel? It's me, the sitter." she pushes the door open, stepping inside his room. The size of Daniels room made Laura stop for a moment, this kid's room was bigger than her whole apartment. It had two TV's, 5 arcade cabinets, 4 gaming consoles and more action movie posters than a person had the time to count. She looks around at the room, searching for Daniel. The room was a mess, piles of dirty laundry were everywhere, empty soda cans all over the floor and standing in the middle, scrolling on a cellphone was Daniel.  
The first thing either of them noticed were their respective heights. "Awww." Laura cooed as she looked down at Daniel. She had all but forgotten about the mess as she looked at him. He was tiny, he came from a family of short people, it only made sense. She looked down at his small body, he was wearing a tight tank top, his narrow shoulders exposed as Laura's eyes scanned down his body, her eyes following his thin arms down his small, flat frame. He couldn't have weighed more than 70 pounds. Similarly Daniel looked Laura up and down, fascinated by her curvy body. His doe-eyes following her broad shoulders down to her thin stomach and wide hips, down her thick, soft thighs as she sat down on her knees in front of him. "You" she says, looking straight ahead at him "must be Daniel." He started to look at her face, she looked different in her photo, wearing much more makeup. Her lips were black and on each of her high cheekbones was a little heart drawn on with the same makeup she used for her cat-eyed eyeliner. He took a step forward, putting his hands on her face, his thumb resting on on side of her cheek while the rest of his fingers gripped the other side. The hair on Laura's back stood up as she felt his unexpected touch. He held her head in his hands, twisting her face back and forth to inspect it curiously. Laura flinched for a moment as Daniel inspected her face, paralyzed with embarrassment as her cheeks turned bright red.

"U-Um, what are you doing?"

"You look different."

Daniel finally spoke, his voice was soft and high, a little nasaly almost but he spoke calmly. Laura grew redder as she heard his voice, the softness of it not matching the firm grip that he held on her cheeks.  
Daniel takes a few moments, continuing to turn Laura's head, turning it up, down, left and right as he examined every inch. Laura could have stopped him, but she couldn't find the will to, she couldn't help but want him to look. She couldn't help but want him to like what he saw.

"What's this?"

Daniel pinches the ring in the middle of Laura's small nose, putting the round end between his small fingers.

"It's.. a nose piercing. I wore it for you."

She didn't mean to say the last part, she didn't even know it was true until she said it.

"I don't like it."

His voice was calm, as if he didn't recognize that Laura was caught off guard. It wasn't that he didn't care, he wanted to look, why would anyone have a problem if it's what he wanted? Laura's lip quivered under his stare. Her eyes were transfixed on his, she stared deeply into them, trying to gauge his reacting, desperate for a positive one.

"D-Do you want me to take it off?"

She stutters, her face now bright red as she feels his piercing glare through her whole body. She began to sweat as she waited for his answer but he gave none. He just turned her face again, looking at it from yet another angle that he felt he hadn't considered. Laura had never felt anything like this. She felt warm all over, but particularly hot near her hips. Her mind raced as she waited for him to answer, her breathing was heavy and fast, her heart racing. Daniel was calm, enjoying the sight of an older woman in his grasp. It felt like an eternity to Laura. Watching the young boy examine her like she was an animal in a cage, an animal he had possession of.

"Take it off." 

He lets go of her head and Laura exhales deeply, she hadn't even realized she was holding her breath in the last few seconds, wanting to be perfectly still for him. Daniel holds his open palm out in front of Laura as she begins to take her piercing out, her posture was closed, her shoulders arch inward and she covered her face slightly as she unscrewed the bulb on the ring. She glanced at Daniel's hand, then back down and back again. Daniel waits patiently with his hand out, ready to confiscate the ring from Laura, like a child giving it's parent the candy they snuck without permission. Laura finally pulls the piercing fully out, placing it in Daniel's small hand without even a second thought. They both just stand there, Laura doesn't even know what to say. She couldn't understand why that made her feel the way it did. The feeling begins to fade though, as she lets out an instinctual

"Sorry..."

She really was sorry. For what she did not know. Was she sorry for letting him do that? For not stopping him earlier? Or was she sorry for wearing something he didn't like. She wanted the first two to be true. She nervously sat up, her heart not racing nearly as fast anymore.

"I-I'm going to clean up."

She began to pick up the laundry in the room, gathering the shirts in her arms, picking up the loose socks and adding them to the growing pile in her arms, a shiver goes up her arm from her fingertips as she picks up his dirty underwear from the ground. She sighs, trying to forget what had happened a few moments ago with Daniel, but she couldn't get his gaze out of her mind. She hoped he was looking when she bent down. Of all the boys she looked after Daniel was the first to not compliment her at all. She wondered if the nose ring really was that ugly, she wondered why she let him grab her like that. She hoped he would do it again. She pretended she didn't think that, instead she kept picking up the clothing on the floor. Once she gathered a sizeable portion of the laundry she left his room, quickly finding the laundry machine and bending down to put a load in. The outfit she was wearing left most of her ass exposed, every time she bent down you could see everything except for her holes.

"Can I have your phone number?"

Laura jumps a little, letting out a small yelp when she hears Daniel's voice from behind her.

"W-what?" 

"Your phone number. To send you things I see online."

Laura is a little surprised, he thought so little of what had just happened between them. She hoped he took a long look at her as she bent over.

"You really want my phone number?"

She blushes a little bit, not knowing if Daniel understood what the social connotations of asking a girl her number was. He didn't.

"That's why I asked, duh."

She couldn't tell if he was being actually rude, but she interpreted it as him being playful. He wasn't.

"Sure! 555-7830." 

Suddenly a noise from downstairs.

"Birthday cake for the birthday boy!"

Michelle was calling from downstairs, Daniel turns around, running out of the room excitedly.

Laura spends the rest of the day cleaning Daniel's room, as she leaves for the day Michelle gives her a slice cake. That night in bed, she waited lied awake thinking about the moments she shared with Daniel, her lower body growing hot every time she thought about the barely 12 year old boy she babysat. As she lies there unable to fall asleep, her phone rings.

"Laura! It's me Michelle, thank you for telling Daniel your number since I forgot. I wanted to thank you for doing such a great job! Daniel said he had time time of his life with you and is already expecting to see you tomorrow! I can't say no to him so congratulations on your new job here :). 10AM tomorrow! Don't be late!"


	2. Gone shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Laura go shopping and Laura sees something she wasn't supposed to.

8AM. Laura's phone begins to play her least favorite noise. Her morning alarm. She rolls over on her bed, reaching over to her phone to turn it off. Her eyes squint as she looks at the bright screen to turn it off. Finally the loud noise stops. She hated getting up early in the morning, but she had to take a lot of time to prepare, after all, she needed to impress Daniel with an even better outfit than last time. She keeps looking at her phone, hoping the bright light would be enough to wake her up. As she looks at her phone she sees something she hasn't seen it a long time. New texts. 26 texts. All from the same number. She had no idea who it was, she thought it might have been a spam number since she never texted anyone and similarly, no one texted her. 

"What the hell.." 

She muttered groggily as she opened her phone to see her new texts. She scrolled up the the beginning, the first text was at 2AM. "Who the hell is texting me at 2AM? She thought. When she saw the first text, a smile grew on her soft lips.

"its daniel"

"hi"

"wat are you doing"

"y aren t you respoding"

"ur stupid"

"respond idiot"

"send a vid of u licking the camera lol"

The rest were just blurry pictures of his various lego sets. Daniel was not great at spelling, he liked that he didn't do much homework in the day but it meant his reading and writing skills were quite poor. She read through the texts, then read through them again. She didn't mind the insults, she figured it was just part of being a boy that young, she was happy that he was giving her attention. The idea of him thinking about her that late at night made her smile. She thought back to when she was on her knees, staring into his beautiful green eyes as he gripped her head. She copied his number on her phone and added it to her contacts. "Daniel" she wrote"

"Wow! Great legos! You're so good at building things! And here you go :)"

She opened her camera app, turning on the selfie camera and put her finger to the record button, then stopped. She thought for a second about what a strange request that was. Then she thought for a little longer about why she didn't think about that earlier. She felt embarrassment, realizing how eager she was about to send the kid she babysat a weird licking video. Maybe it wasn't so weird? After all, it's not like she was sending it out of the blue, why shouldn't she? He wanted it after all. Why would she tell him no? And if he did tell her no, what if he got mad at her? She couldn't have that. She pressed record and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue and making an "aahhh" sound as she licked the camera and sent Daniel the video.

"You should send me a picture of you so I can add it to my contacts!"

She added. She looked at the time. A half hour had passed.

"Shit!" 

She exclaimed as she rushed to get ready.

When she arrived at Daniel's house the gate was already open for her. When she went up to the door it was open for her too.

"Laura!"

Michelle exclaimed happily when she stepped through the door.

"So nice of you to make it! And look! You're five minutes early."

Michelle laughed a little, she welcomed Laura like an old friend

"Aw, thank you! Didn't want to keep Daniel waiting."

Laura laughed back.

"And I love your outfit Laura, very.. trendy?"

Laura was wearing a low waisted pair of jeans that cut off at the tops of her thighs, if they weren't made of denim you'd think they were underwear, they hugged her thick waist perhaps a little too tightly. Her stomach protruded a little over the jeans, only drawing more attention to her belly button piercing. If her tight crop top was an inch higher her nipples would be exposed, not that they weren't visible, her pierced nipples poked right through her top, almost obvious enough to distract you from the fact that the entire bottom half of her breasts were out. Her makeup was styled the same as yesterday, only today she didn't wear a nose ring.

"Thank you!" 

Laura did a little spin, nonchalantly showing Michelle what her entire ass, thinking little of it.

"Oh, by the way, I made a shopping list for you! You did such a good job cleaning yesterday! I don't think I've ever seen his room that clean! You go take Daniel out with you, and take my card."

Michelle hands Laura a credit card

"Daniel is upstairs, probably sleeping. You know how boys are. And I got your email from your profile, on that app. I'll send you yesterday and todays pay by tomorrow, sounds great?"

Michelle smiles

"Sounds great! I'll head upstairs!"

Laura takes the long journey upstairs, feeling quite tired by the time she gets to Daniels room.

"Daniel?"

Laura whispers as she gently nudges his door open to find Daniel sound asleep in his bed. He looked so small sleeping on a king sized bed. Laura closed the door behind her, smiling when she saw Daniel's sleeping face, bending over to watch him sleep, slowly brushing the hair out of his face. She blushed a little when she saw his face, his small nose expanding with each breath he took. She watched as his eyelids twitched peacefully, his long lashes resting against his soft cheeks. His mouth hung open, a little bit of drool leaked out of the side of his mouth and into a tiny puddle on the sheet. She stared at the puddle for a moment, then pulled out her phone, remembering she needed a profile picture for Daniel in her contacts. She opened her camera app, smiling sweetly as she holds it up in front of him to take a picture. Laura's heart skips a beat as the flash goes off inches in front of his eyes. She begins to panic as she hears him groan, his eyes clamping shut as the flash wakes him up. Laura panics, running out of the room, red with embarrassment, quickly running into the laundry room.  
Laura takes a moment to catch her breath, her heart racing, scared Daniel would be mad for waking him up. She lets out a loud sigh, leaning back against the wall and sitting down on the floor. She grabbed her phone, wanting to see if the photo came out good. A wave of relief washes over her when she looks at the photo of Daniel sleeping. Happy again to see him, she feels a heat growing near her groin as she continues to stare at his cute face. All of a sudden the door opens. Daniel bursts in.

"What were you doing?"

Laura jolts dropping her phone down on the ground when she hears Daniels voice, the screen of the phone faces down.

"N-Nothing."

Laura shakes nervously, bringing her knees up, curling into a hot ball of humiliation.

"Why did you wake me up? I was sleeping then you come in and start taking pictures."

Laura looks at Daniel, he looked as mad and intimidating as a 12 year old possibly could. Laura's eyes watered slightly as she curled up.

"I was just- I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Just because I'm good at building lego doesn't mean you can come in whenever you want and take pictures of them."

In a second pure shame turned to confusion, then relief. Daniel hadn't seen Laura take pictures of him, only the flash going off.

"Right.. I was.. jealous of your lego building."

Laura now feigned her embarrassment.

"I'll... do better next time. Guess I was too jealous! And you're soo good at building lego I just had to tell everyone!"

Daniel smiled a little at Laura's flattery. He liked compliments, his mood quickly turning around as Laura stroked his lego-ego, holding his chin up a little higher than before.

"Well you should be sorry, not everyone is as talented as I am."

"Oh.. of course! You're probably the best lego builder in the world! I could never be as good at lego as you are! Even if I practiced for... a million years!"

A million years? Daniel liked the sound of that. And Laura liked making Daniel happy, she smiled as she saw his posture change, happy he was wanting to talk to her.

"Yeah, girls just aren't good at that stuff like boys are. I probably couldn't teach you if I tried!"

Daniel watched as Laura stood up, looking at her soft stomach, his eyes transfixed on her belly, too much to notice that Laura's shirt had been pulled up, leaving her left nipple fully exposed. Laura looked down at Daniel, then her breast, going to pull her shirt down for a second then stopping. Maybe, she decided, she hadn't noticed. Maybe she would wait till Daniel pointed it out before she fixed it. It's not like it was unreasonable of her to not notice something like that.

"Daniel we should--"

She stopped, feeling Daniel's hands on her waist. She hit the wall, Daniel pushed her back as he pressed his fingers into Laura's waist, circling his thumbs on her soft, squishy belly, his deep green eyes transfixed on her stomach. Laura let out a moan as her head banged the wall. Again? First her face, now her stomach? Daniel pressed deeper into Laura's stomach, curiously watching her fat giggle as he moved his thumbs up and down. He watched as her stomach grew and shrank with each breath she took, he noticed it fluxuated much faster the longer he touched her. Laura felt his hot breath on her bare stomach as she he stood there yet again paralyzed by his grasp. Her legs felt weak as her face turned bright red, Daniel's warm breath was mere inches above her groin. She felt herself getting hot, quivering as he explored her body with his hands, playing with her body like it was his newest toy, every inch for him. He felt entitled to it, Laura's wants not even entering his mind, all that was on his mind was this new thing he discovered all himself, he was eager to find out everything about it. He leaned in closer, his open mouth barely half an inch from Laura's stomach, she began to sweat as she felt the heat from his breath against her bare skin. Daniel then took one of his hands off of Laura's stomach, pinching his two fingers together and giving her a hard flick.

"Ow-"

Laura yelped.

"Quiet."

Daniel said in a calm but assertive voice, not wanting her to interrupt his concentration.

"S-sorry."

She apologized immediately and without thinking, then wondered why it was her apologizing. He was was hurting her, intentionally too, but somehow it was her instinct that it was his right to hurt her. He flicked her again, this time she repressed a yip, standing perfectly still for Daniel to do as he wanted. Daniel found it curious how she flinched every time he flicked her, it was like a game to him, seeing what would and wouldn't make her body react. A small red spot began to build up in an area he kept flicking, yet the rest of her stomach was still pale. Eventually she stopped flinching all together, she had gotten used to it, and just as she had gotten used to it Daniel had gotten bored of it. He put his hand back on her waist, his fingers pressing into her yet again. She sighed, relieved he was done hurting her when all of a sudden he shoved his fingernails into her sides, pinching her hips hard, the pain was sharp and sudden.

"Fuck!"

She blurted out, not expecting him to be able to hurt her that bad.

"That's a bad word."

Daniel looks up at Laura, no longer touching her.

"Ow-Ow-Ow!"

She cried out, looking down at her stomach to see a small red spot and two rounded indents on each side of her belly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't cuss."

She says, clearing her throat as she composes herself, giving her head a small shake.

"Your shirts undone by the way."

Daniel is completely unphased by her nipple. He had seen it before in her profile photo. 

"Thanks..."

Laura pulls her shirt down, covering her nipple.

"Your mom wanted me to take you shopping. Let's go do that."

"Okay!"

Daniel was cheery, still riding the high of Laura's compliments, completely unaffected by what happened with Laura's stomach. He saw it as as normal as playing with lego. He as he bolts downstairs, Laura following him slowly.

Daniel runs around the store, knocking down a mannequin.

"Hey!-"

Laura pushes the cart, picking up the mannequin and dusting it off.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." 

She says in an exhausted tone. Daniel had worn her out earlier, leaving with a slurry of emotions which all confused, excited and humiliated her equally. Daniel started to run away into the isles, laughing as he left Laura's view.

"Stay there Daniel!"

She shouted out, but didn't listen, he was too far away to even hear her. Daniel does as boys like him do when left without adult supervision; makes a mess. He runs up and down the isles, grabbing random shirts and clothing he finds, throwing them up into the air before they land on the ground, running as fast as his small legs will take him, brushing his thick dark hair out of his face as he smiles in delight at the mess he's making. He would grab one shirt in his one hand, another in his other flinging them both towards eachother and seeing which one falls first, delighting in his mischief. He heard a noise behind him, the sound of foosteps. He twirled around and saw an employee chasing after him. "This should be fun." he thought as he started sprinting away as fast as he could, using his small size to his advantage, ducking under clothing racks, crawling under tables, giggling every time he would look back and see the employee's angry face, gloating as he'd out maneuver him.

"You can't catch me!"

Daniel runs as fast as he could, giggling as he made a mess of the store, turning his head back expecting to see the man still following him but it his disappointment it looked like he'd actually lost him. Daniel stops, he didn't find it fun if there was nobody upset at him. He sighed, oh well. He begins to look around. He had somehow wound up in the kids aisle. He browsed around, walking down the rows of clothes with his hands in his pockets. He was still wearing the clothes he had on from yesterday, he wasn't a fan of changing his clothes. "Why should I?" he would say to his mother whenever she would ask him to. She couldn't say no to him. Daniel had actually found something he liked while he looked around a pair of star wars underwear. He looked around for a changing room, not knowing the underwear wasn't something you were allowed to 'try on'.

A few hours had passed as Laura checked off the last item on Michelle's shopping list. It was time for her and Daniel to leave. looks around, unable to find him. She starts to panic, she hadn't realized how long it had been since she last saw him, how far could he have gone? She turns around, abandoning her shopping cart to look for Daniel. Walking briskly as she calls his name, her butt jiggling slightly as she takes each step.

"Daniel!?"

She calls out, no answer. He never answered when people called his name. She looks everywhere, left, right, up, down. She looks down, seeing a trail of clothes thrown across the floor. She sighed, relived his reign of terror didn't take him outside the store. She begins to follow the trail, walking aside from the clothes, trying her best not to step on them to get them even more dirty than Daniel already had.

"Daniel!"

She shouts again, no answer. Eventually she gets to the children's section, the trail stops there and he's still nowhere to be seen. Great. She looks around, heading towards the boys isle.

"Daniel?"

She calls out, less of a shout this time. He must be hiding, she thought.

"Aha!"

She exclaims as she crouches under a table. No Daniel. She stands up and right in front of her she sees a changing room, her eyes travel down, seeing small feet at the bottom of the curtain. She'd found him. She feels relieved as she walks toward the changing room.

"Daniel!" 

She calls, happily this time, grabbing the curtain and pulling it open.

"I was beginning to think I'd lost--"

She looks down, Daniel is looking at himself in the mirror, admiring himself. Fully nude. His back is turned to her, she stands there. She wasn't paralyzed this time she could move but.. she didn't. She looks down at his small shoulders, her eyes followed his smooth back down to his square hips, her eyes fixed to his small butt. Her face was red as she admired the boy. His body was pale and hairless, small and fragile looking. His naked body had few curves, instead he was boyish and flat, except for his butt, like two little marshmallows she could squeeze between her fingers. She couldn't keep her eyes off his young body, her eyes scanned him up and down as she felt the heat build in her crotch again. Daniel seemed lost in thought as he watched himself strike a pose in the mirror. Laura's eyes darted to the mirror too, his front was visible to her there, she looked at his small chest, his ribs were quite visible, even for his size he was underweight. Her eyes moved down each row of ribs to his tiny pale nipples. She couldn't help but stare at them. A smell began to hit Laura, Daniel had worked up quite a sweat running all that way, wearing days old clothes he had developed an odor, a sweaty prepubescent musk crept into Laura's nose and traveled down inside her. It was a sweet smell to her, his hormones only just starting made her mind blank as she looked at the naked 12 year old. Her eyes moved down again, further past the belly button on his flat stomach and down towards his crotch. She felt like she should look away but she couldn't. Between Daniel's legs was his penis, a rush filled Laura's whole body when she saw it, her whole face turning bright red as she stared at it. Her hormones were raging staring at this underage boy's penis. It was delicate and soft, not small by any means, if anything it was substantial for his age, it looked to be about 3 inches. She felt shame as she looked at him, knowing it was wrong but unable to will herself to look away. It was half shock, but she convinced herself it was all shock. Suddenly Daniel noticed Laura behind him in the mirror and a childish smile grew on his face.

"Laura's looking at my penis!"

Daniel didn't quite understand what the connotations of that were, only that he was at the age where toilet humor excited him. Laura's eyes turned wide as she heard what Daniel said. 

"No! You can't say that--"

Daniel giggled at Laura's panic, not understanding the gravity of the situation. Laura frantically tries to get Daniel dressed, crouching down and picking his shorts and presenting them for him to put on.

"You have to get dressed please! Please get dressed please!"

"Laura likes my penis! Laura likes my penis!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Daniel keeps shouting as Laura's stomach begins to churn, her heart was racing at a million miles an hour, she felt like she was about to have a heart attack. She couldn't let a moment of weakness get her in trouble for life. She remembered earlier in the laundry cabinet, how she complimented him to get him to quiet down, exaggerating his greatness to satiate his ego. She swallowed a lump in her throat, unsure of what she was about to say, but she had to say something.

"I-I was only looking because of how handsome you are! You're probably... the most handsome boy in the whole world!"

she said in a tone that would have seemed patronizing if it wasn't for her desperation. Daniel held his chin high. The whole world? He liked the sound of that, quickly deciding that this pleased him much more than her distress, silently waiting for her to continue.

"And your butt is just so cute looking, I couldn't stop looking, I couldn't help it. I've never seen anyone as perfect looking as you."

"I know, you couldn't resist. It's only natural."

"Of course!"

She agrees, she couldn't believe half the things she was saying, denying to herself that they were her true thoughts, insisting in her mind she was only exaggerating for him.

"And your eyes are so pretty, you're already better looking than any adult."

Daniel looked back in the mirror, admiring himself again, taking her words to heart.

"You have to understand! It would be impossible for me not to look!"

"I know, girls can't help stuff like that. especially ones like you."

Girls like her? She stopped for a second, wondering what she meant by that. He meant pathetic ones.

"You're so right, wow you're smart!"

He turned back to her, still naked. Laura tried her best to look him in the eyes, but she couldn't help but be drawn to his underage penis. Her eyes darted down to it then back up.

"I think you should say you're sorry and if you mean it enough we can keep this secret."

"Um- okay."

She cleared her throat, ready to use her best 'sorry' voice.

"I'm so-"

Daniel once again grabbed Laura's face, lifting her chin slightly up to inspect if she was really sorry or not. When Daniel grabbed her it was like a switch flipped in Laura, her heart started racing, she felt hot all over. Last time it was bad, but this time he was naked. She was like putty in his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Her voice quivered, her words came out before she could even tell if she meant them.

"L-Look! No nose ring! See I can learn!"

He turned her cheek again, looking into her eyes.

"I think you're sorry."

He let go of her, watching as she took a deep breath while she regained her composure. She really was sorry. 

"I'm going to get dressed, you stand outside."

She does as he tells her, making her way outside the changing room to wait for him.  
That night after Laura went home, she got a text from Michelle.

"Laura! Great job today! You managed to get everything I wanted! Daniel told me about how sorry you were for accidentally losing him in the store and don't worry! It happens all the time LOL! Boys will be boys! Anyway, I sent you today and yesterday's money! See you tomorrow :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy. I've never written a story like this before so excuse any of my mistakes :)


	3. Boy spit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel follows up on the video Laura sent him

Daniel lay in his bed on his phone waiting for Laura to come by for the day. He checked his texts from her, seeing she had written something to him but not caring to read it. He was only interested in if she had listened to him and sent him the video he requested. He felt at ease when he saw she had sent it, opening it up to watch. Laura was laying in her bed not wearing any makeup, her hair was messy and despite her tired eyes she was putting on a happy face for for him. She had clearly done this the minute she woke up. Daniel was happy she had her priorities straight. He watched as she opened her mouth, focusing intently as she made a noise, feeling his heart rate rise as she pressed her wet tongue against the camera. He liked that. He watched it again, focusing on the rest of her mouth this time. It was so wet. He wondered what it felt like. He heard slow footsteps from outside his door and could tell Laura was coming. Daniel turned over on his side and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep, wanting to see if she would take anymore pictures while she thought he couldn't notice. The door opened.

"Daniel?"

Laura spoke softly, hoping to not wake him up again. She was happy to see him laying there, thinking he was asleep. She sat on her knees on the side of Daniel's bed wanting to watching him sleeping again. He lay there peacefully, everything but his little head was under the blanked. She noticed another small puddle of drool near the corner of Daniel's mouth, just like yesterday. She sat there staring at it for a moment then without even thinking she closed her eyes and dipped her finger in the puddle, putting it in her mouth to suck the boy's drool off her finger. Daniel eyes opened when he felt Laura's finger close to him, looking up at her confused as she tasted his drool. Laura couldn't even notice that Daniel was awake, she was lost in her own mind, sucking on her finger, swirling her tongue around it to taste every last drop of spit. Her heart raced as she sucked on her finger, loving the taste of Daniel's little boy spit. She wasn't swallowing, she kept his spit in her mouth as she mixed it with her own, her tongue circling around her finger as she let out a soft moan. She couldn't even think, her mind only focused on Daniel's fluids. The taste of him excited her, she felt hers legs getting weak again as her crotch heated up at Daniel's taste. A pang of shame hit Laura like a ton of bricks, the weight of what she had just done creeped in all at once. She had just tasted a little kid's spit, and worst of all she loved it. She felt disgusting, swallowing the spit all at once. She felt dirty inside and just when she thought she couldn't feel any more shame she heard the soft squeak of Daniel's voice.

"Why did you do that?"

Laura froze in place, her eyes opening wide to see Daniel staring at her with her finger in her mouth. She wondered how much he had seen as her face turned a deep shade of red. Her lip quivered, unable to think of anything but how disgusting Daniel must have thought she was. She only wanted his approval and now she had shown him how shameful she was. Daniel lay there looking at Laura, not knowing quite what she did but knowing she felt shame for it, knowing that she was waiting for him to say he wasn't upset. He looked down to where he saw Laura's finger come from, seeing the puddle of drool and putting two and two together.

"Were you eating that?!"

He said in a disgusted tone, shocked grossed out that she would do that, wondering why someone would taste another person's spit. Laura took her finger out of her mouth, a small ring of her dark lipstick had come off on it.

"I-I-I-"

She stuttered, unable to say anything to him. She felt so embarrassed, not even knowing herself why she did that, feeling even worse when she felt herself wanting another taste. Daniel sits up on the bed, his legs hanging off the side of his bed, looking down at Laura as she sat frozen on her knees.

"Ewww!"

Laura's heart sank as Daniel made a disgusted face at her, she felt disgusting, getting lightheaded under Daniel's judgement.

"I-I'm so sorry."

She held back tears, she couldn't stand the idea of Daniel thinking she was disgusting or a creep. She would do anything to make it up to him. Daniel looked at the little spot of spit, still wet, then back down at Laura. He felt nice seeing her standing below him quivering. He felt powerful, Laura's mood could change in a second if Daniel wanted it to.

"Lick it."

Laura stopped. Not knowing if she heard him right.

"W-What?"

"Lick it. Lick the spit."

She put her hands on her knees as she leaned over the bed, hesitating slightly.

"L-Like this?"

She said, not even sure if this was really happening. She stuck out her tongue, touching the tip of it to the puddle of Daniel's spit, tasting it again. That taste. She melted into it, gliding her tongue up the entire puddle.

"Just like that."

Daniel stood up, getting behind Laura and placing his hand on the back of her head, holding it down as she licked the spit off his bed. Laura's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as Daniel toucher her, she tasted his spit, closing her eyes as she licked the puddle. She felt lowly, like a dog wanting every last drop of water it had spilled onto the floor. She was getting carried away by the taste of it, trying to lick every millimeter where Daniel's spit was. She moaned, the more she tasted the more she wanted. To anyone else it probably would have tasted gross, Daniel hadn't brushed his teeth that morning but Laura didn't seem to care, she loved it. She hated that she loved it. Daniel pressed her head down further as she kept licking, the spit now gone, swallowed by Laura, the wet spot growing bigger as it was now mostly Laura's spit, making her more and more desperate for another taste of Daniel's. Daniel loved watched her sit there doing as he told her to, enjoying her surprising amount of eagerness, gripping her hair tightly with his small hand. He leaned down a little to get a view of Laura's face, she was still blushing, her dark lipstick slightly smudged with spit, her eyes wide and eager. A low noise started coming from her mouth going up and down with every lick, gulping down what little of Daniel's spit she had left in her mouth then sticking it right back out to lick the sheet again. Daniel pressed down harder on Laura's head, she let him, pressing her face against the bed now, she sucked on the wet spot as her lips touched the sheets, sucking out any last drop. Her mind was, her only focus was on what Daniel wanted her to do. She felt a sense of ease serving him, a deep desire to do good and please him. Daniel gripped her hair tighter then pulled her off the bed, stopping Laura mid-lick. She gasped for air, she was out of breath, panting heavily as her tongue flopped out of her mouth letting a stream of drool drip down her chest. Her eyelids were heavy as she looked at Daniel longingly, waiting to hear if him tell her whether or not he was pleased with her.

"Th...Thank you..."

Laura squeezed out between breaths. Daniel just let go of her hair, looking at her sitting there. She wore a dark black one-piece turtleneck, it was cut like a swimsuit, showing off her large butt and wide hips. Her carefully applied makeup was now smudged, her pink eyeliner running down her cheeks, spoiled with spit. She panted heavily, her eyes were half open as her head leaned to the side. Daniel looked pleased with his work, loving the heaving mess he left Laura in. He felt powerful having left a 26 year old woman in such a pathetic state. Laura looked at Daniel longingly, waiting for him to say something to her, she could barely make out her own thoughts, the only one coming to her mind was how cute Daniel looked when he was commanding her. Daniel looked at Laura's open mouth curiously, remembering the video she sent him. He takes a step forward, reaching his hand up put his thumb in Laura's mouth, placing it on the side of her lip and pulling her cheek to the side, pressing against Laura's soft skin, stretching her mouth open wider. He felt the wetness inside her mouth, it felt nice. 

Laura just looked into his green eyes, staring deeply into them as he looked into her mouth. He puts his other thumb in, stretching her cheeks opposite eachother. a stream of drool leaked out her mouth as she was unable to swallow. Daniel took his one hand off her mouth, wiping the spit from his thumb off down Laura's face then sticks three of his fingers into her mouth, feeling around every nook and cranny, pressing down on her tongue, pressing against her cheek, running his finger down the top of her teeth, then sticking his fingers into the back of her throat. Laura gagged, her eyes growing wider, trying to be still for him but feeling. Daniel tilted his head slightly, interested in Laura's sudden reaction. He sticks four of his fingers into Laura's mouth then lets go of her cheek, her mouth closing on his fingers as he rests his thumb on her chin. Laura tastes his fingers on her tongue, the dirt from under his fingernails coming off in her mouth. She swallows. Daniel pulls his fingers back slightly then forward again into the back of her throat. Laura gags again. He does it again, pulling his fingers back and forth in her mouth rhythmically.

Gag. She looked into Daniel's eyes helplessly. She wondered if he was even aware that he was emulating oral on her mouth, it didn't look like he did, but Laura was. She breaths heavily out her nose, a damp spot building on her panties as Daniel finger-fucks her mouth. He starts to go faster, he had to stick practically his whole hand into her mouth to hit the back of her throat but he did it none the less. Laura gagged again, making a sort of gulping noise every time he thrusted his fingers, her head bobbing into them as he kept going. Daniel feels an excitement he hadn't felt since he saw Laura's nipples in her profile picture, he too young to understand why this excited him so much but it did. He felt it near his private parts. He grabbed the hair on top of her head, pulling her hair tight to keep her still as he leveraged his fingers faster with his thumb, fucking her face with his fingers. When he did this, Laura slowly reached her hands out, placing them low on Daniel's hips, her fingers resting gently on his butt, her thumbs near his crotch. She couldn't believe what was happening, she was being treated so roughly. She wondered if this was his first sexual experience, hoping it was. Desperately wanting herself to be the one to turn Daniel on for the first time. Daniel keeps thrusting, his motions getting sloppier and rougher, deeper and faster, his hands reaching far down her throat as he gripped pulled her hair tighter.

Laura's scalp was hurting as Daniel pulled on her hair, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she liked it. She watched as his expression changed, growing more and more intense, a hunger in his eyes from using mouth. She'd stopped gagging as hard, growing more used to Daniel's fingers as he carried on. She still kept making the noise, she could tell it pleased him. Daniel was enjoying himself so much, this new discovery was his favorite, more than flicking her stomach. His hands were moving fast, drool leaking down Laura's chin, thick mucus bubbling around her lips, coating Daniel's whole hand in her spit. Daniel noticed her gagging less and less, wondering why she stopped, hoping to make her squirm again. He took his hand and shoved it deep into the back of Laura's mouth, holding it there, his fingers pressed firmly against the back of her throat. Laura's eyes go wide, rolling to the back of her skull as she gags hard on Daniel's fingers. She couldn't breath, he was blocking her airway. Her hands clamp down on Daniel's waist, her body was squirming with discomfort as she tried to speak but couldn't. She felt herself getting lightheaded as she tapped on Daniel's side trying to get him to stop. Daniel liked it when Laura squirmed, but had never seen her squirm this much. He didn't know if he should stop or keep going.

"Time to eat!"

Michelle called from downstairs. Daniel pulled his hand out of Laura's mouth. She took a long, deep breath in, falling onto her hands and knees coughing. Daniel pulls her up by her hair and begins to wipe the spit from his hand off on Laura's face, using it like a towel. She kept coughing, but still she let him use her as if she was a dirty rag. She felt pathetic. Daniel ran down stairs, letting Laura fall back down to the ground. She lay there on his floor, trying to make sense of what just happened- and why she liked it so much. She takes a few more deep breaths as her coughing subsides and gets back up onto her feet. She looks down onto Daniel's bed and sees the large damp spot she left on his sheets. She felt shame, her head was in a whole different place when she did that, she couldn't even remember why she did it, only that Daniel wanted her and that it was enough for her to do something that gross and pathetic. He was so small, she must have been twice his size yet somehow he still could control her in just a word. She took the sheet off. Daniel would need fresh sheets by the time he went to bed. She took the wet sheet and balled it up into her hands, wiping the spit off her face before throwing it into his laundry basket which she took to the laundry room. She took his dirty clothes one by one and put them in the laundry machine, her perky ass up in the air as she bent over to put in the load, humming softly as she took after Daniel. She didn't mind the work, in fact she quite enjoyed it. Usually when she took jobs like this the picking up was her least favorite part but for some reason she felt right picking up after Daniel. It was only right that she did things for him, after all she found him much to precious for her to let him do things like pick up after himself. If he had more time in his day to have fun then she had no problem letting him make as big a mess as he wanted. She was a woman after all, wasn't that her job? She smiled thinking about Daniel. How much work she was saving him, how she was helping him do as he pleased throughout the day, how his pleasure was among her top priorities. She felt happy there was someone like her in his life to help him do as he wanted. The thought of him happy made her feel good, it made her feel warm inside, like she was doing her job well. She finished loading the laundry and set the machine to wash. She spent the rest of the day picking up after him, cleaning under his bed and vaccuming his floor, wiping down his toilet and washing his clothes, doing his sheets and making his bed. Doing these tasks occupied her mind while she tried not to think of how she behaved earlier.

That night Michelle sent her daily text;

"Laura! Wow! I'd never seen the upstairs that clean! You know your way around a boy's room LOL! By the way I have two tickets to a movie tomorrow, it's rated R but Daniel gets as he wants haha! Anyway I figured you should take him, have a little fun together! See you tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, love reading all your comments :)


	4. Night at the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has an odd request at the movie theater and Laura gets to know a little more about Daniel

Laura struggled as she pulled up the black leather leggings she had bought, their form fitting nature provided a challenge for Laura as she hopped up and down trying to pull them up her long, thick leg, holding her breath to tuck her tummy in to manage the high waisted button. She looked in the mirror turning around slightly to get a view of her butt. The leggings stuck to her skin, shaping her butt snugly. She looked herself up and down, checking to see if her ocean blue faux velvet bralette showed enough cleavage to get Daniel's interest. She brushed her fingers through her hair checking her makeup again, thinking back to Daniel's gaze scrutinizing every detail before, making sure she was up to his standards before she left for his house.

"If it isn't my favorite helper!"

Michelle beamed as Laura walked through the door in her heels. Laura was always flattered by Michelle, but never quite knew the social etiquette of the situation. 

"You're so sweet to me."

"Daniel's up in his room, the movie is at 12:00 so you'd better leave at 11:00 if you wanna get there on time."

Laura smiled

"Okay! Thank you Michelle! I'll go try and get him ready."

Michelle begins her journey up the stairs, she always wondered what was on the other two floors, but had never asked. She told herself that if she saw Daniel sleeping again she would just go to another room to do busy-work.

"Danny?"

She opened the door to see him sitting at his computer playing on his iPad.

"Oh, you're awake! Well I'm ready to go whenever you are!"

She twirls around, excitedly showing off her outfit to Daniel. He just keeps poking on his iPad, not bothering to look up. A moment of silence passes.

"Daniel.."

Daniel looks up, taking the earbuds out of his ears.

"What?"

"O-oh, I was just saying that- I was saying that I'm ready to go to the movies whenever you are and then I showed you my outfit."

She twirls around again, slower this time, her hands held together like a schoolgirl giving a presentation. Daniel doesn't even respond, he just takes a look and goes back to his game. Laura stands there nervously, convincing herself that he didn't mean anything by it.

"So, whatcha doin?"

"Playing Candy Crush, it's basically where you match patterns together to score points and I'm really good."

"I bet you are! Can I watch?"

Daniel doesn't respond.

"Am I allowed to watch?"

She says again, softly. Daniel thinks for a moment.

"Okay, you're allowed. But don't distract me too much cause I'l lose focus."

"Thank you! I promise I wont get in your way."

She was genuinely excited Daniel was letting her watch him play, she stood behind him, looking down over his shoulder to watch the boy play his game. Daniel was a little annoyed Laura was interrupting him, but he figured she was just interested in how good he was at the game. He wasn't all that good, losing quite often.

"Wow, you're so good at this game."

"I know."

Laura was barely paying attention to the game, instead she was admiring Daniel, thinking he was so cute sitting there, being naturally gifted at the game. She didn't even notice how bad he was, taking Daniel's word on his skill level purely on the basis that Daniel was the one who said it. She was starting to develop a habit of believing everything Daniel said.

"So is this your favorite game?"

"No I just like to match the blue pieces."

"Is blue your favorite color?"

"Yeah, it's probably the best color ever invented."

Laura looked around. Blue walls, blue rug, blue sheets, blue pillow, blue couch, blue chairs, blue shirt. Of course this kid's favorite color was blue.

"My top is blue!"

Laura said proudly, hoping for Daniel to take notice.

"Are you giving it to me?"

"W-what?"

Laura blushed.

"My top? I-I wasn't planning on it but- I'd just have to take it off- But I can if you want."

She reached up, ready to take her top off for the boy, wanting him to see her breasts.

"If you weren't giving it to me then why tell me about it? I don't want your stinky top."

Laura sinks, disappointed.

"Oh-oh, right.. Sorry. I should have known better."

Daniel goes back to his game as Laura re-adjusts her top. She felt shame, she was really ready to give a 12 year old boy her top without even thinking twice.

"So, if candy crush isn't your favorite game then what is?"

He thinks for a moment, he'd never been asked so many questions before. He figured he must be a really interesting guy.

"I'd say my first favorite is probably brick superheros 2 and my other favorite is probably spider-hero"

"That's so cool! you must really like superheros, huh?"

She cooed a little, her heart melting as he gave such cute answers.

"Thanks, I'm really good at both of them and I beat the games really quick."

"I bet you did! So, are you excited for the movie?"

"Yeah! I've never seen a movie rated R before!"

"You never forget your first time."

Laura kidded, wondering if Daniel would even get the joke.

"Well, we should probably go now Danny, I'll be in the car waiting."

Daniel followed Laura as she went to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Killpooled, one adult and one child."

She smiles, reaching into her pocket to pull out her card.

"I'm sorry ma'am, this movie is rated R. Nobody under 18 allowed. You and your brother can go see Toy Tales 3 if you'd still like a ticket."

The guy at the ticket booth corrects, trying not to look down at Laura's cleavage.

"Sorry he's not my brother. And he really wants to see the movie, why isn't he allowed?"

"Ma'am, it's not my rule, no children are allowed into the a movie if it's rated R. It's theater policy."

"But he really wants to? Why can't he if he really wants to? He deserves to see it."

She's visibly a little upset, she doesn't understand why this guy is telling Daniel he wasn't allowed to do something. Daniel should be allowed to do whatever he wanted.

"Please, is there anything I could do? He wants to see the movie so bad, please I'll do anything for you to just let him."

Laura remembered when she was younger she used to neak into R rated movies all the time.

"Please..."

She said in a deep, flirty tone, bending over a little to give the ticket guy a look at her cleavage. The ticket guy looked a little concerned, he didn't expect her to put up so much of a fight, especially on the behalf of a little kid. He looked down at her chest again, she was a beautiful woman, his eyes looked down at her cleavage. He was an awkward guy who didn't have much experience with women, he felt bad disappointing her.

"F-Fine lady, just don't tell anyone okay?"

He passes her two of the best tickets in the theater.

"Oh thank you handsome! I could tell you were a sweetheart! Come on Daniel!"

She walked away, Daniel following behind her into the theater to watch the movie. Daniel sat down next to Laura, not even aware he wasn't allowed in the theater, things just seemed to go his way so why should he have expected this to be any different. Laura feels happy, excited for Daniel to be able to watch his first R rated move and happy she was there with him while he did it. Daniel sits in his seat, enjoying the graphic violence and cussing, smiling ear to ear as Killpooled found every over the top way to kill someone. Laura wasn't watching the movie, she was watching Daniel. The distant light of the movie screen illuminated his face as she watched him grinning. She was responsible for his happiness in that moment, she felt proud she was able to get this experience for him, proud that she was able to serve him.

Two and a half hours later the movie was over, Laura and Daniel got up from their seats and headed to the exit. 

"What did you think?"

Laura asked, even though she knew the answer.

"It was so awesome! Killpooled was shooting and cussing and there was blood everywhere!"

Laura laughed a little

"Well, I'm happy that you liked it."

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, I'll wait outside."

"No, you come in and help."

Laura was a little confused, she didn't know what he meant by help. He'd never asked for help before, he usually just went by himself.

"Um, okay."

She followed him into the bathroom, feeling nervous. She'd never been in the mens room before, the floor was pretty dirty.

"I-I don't think I'm allowed in here."

"I say you are."

She swallowed, listening to his instruction. Daniel stood in front of the urinal at the very end, the lowest one.

"On your knees, behind me."

She felt herself nervous to be helping him in a situation like this but she followed his instructions, setting herself down where he told her to, her new leggings on the dirty mens room floor. Daniel pulls his shirt up all the way, his bare stomach facing the urinal

"You do the rest."

"What?"

She understood his instructions but still she hesitated. She knew he didn't actually need help.

"W-What? I don't know if that's a good idea."

She thought through what she would have to do, pulling his pants down, holding his penis for him. Just the thought of touching his underage penis in her hands excited her. 

"I want you to! Do it!"

She grabbed the belt loops on the top of his pants, pulling them down slowly. Watching eagerly as they slid down his thin legs. She couldn't make sense of this command, before she assumed he was just playing, having fun with her body out of curiosity but this seemed different.

"Hurry up!"

Daniel rushed Laura. She pulled his pants down to his knees, then moved to grab his underwear. A tingle went up her finger as she touched the material, it was the only thing separating her hands for his bare skin. Daniel felt Laura's hot breath on the back of his neck as her breathing began to slow. 

"Sorry!"

She was about to remove the final laying of clothing covering his lower half, she felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of her head as she took a deep breath then in an instant pulled down his underwear. She looked down, his bare butt positioned barely an inch from her belly button. 

"Wh-what now?"

She knew what to do next, she just needed to hear him say it. She could barely control herself. She felt the warmth of Daniel's small body so close to hers, making her sweat even more. She tried to look ahead at the wall but her eyes kept darting down to Daniel's small butt.

"Grab it."

The words left a ringing in Laura's ears. She reached around low on Daniel's body, feeling around without looking. Slowly she poked around, every time she touched him her hair stood on her back, she knew any touch could wind up touching his penis.

"Okay.."

She felt something soft on the tip of her finger, she moaned when she felt it, it was hot to the touch. Her other hand wrapped around the side of his waist. It felt squishy. She grabbed it toward it's fleshly end holding it gently between her pointer finger and thumb, raising it slowly toward the urinal. Laura flinched when it twitched, wanting desperately to look at it. She closed her eyes, imagining what it looked like before when she had seen it in the mirror. Her face was crimson. Her mind was consumed with girlish lust. She felt it tingle as it started to release, she held it still while he peed. She felt a heat run down her leg, a small dripping coming from her crotch. She was so wet, holding this underage boy's cock made her so aroused. She tilted her head down towards Daniel's shoulder, inhaling his scent through her nose. She wondered if he would get hard. 

Daniel felt a rush when he felt Laura's touch, it felt good to have a woman touch his penis. It made him feel good, the same goodness he felt from Laura's mouth and picture. Ever since Laura came into his life he was feeling this new feeling. It felt powerful and good, hungry for something that wasn't food. He didn't quite know the word for it, but he felt horny.

"All done."

He waited for her to let go, she hadn't even realized he was done peeing, her mind was only focused on his cock. He felt a little annoyed, wanting her to pull his pants up already, but not disliking that she was still touching him.

"Okay..."

She said, not even listening, melting from the warmth of his little penis.

"That means let go."

She opened her eyes, her head jolting up suddenly when she realized she hadn't let go of his penis.

"Sorry!"

She took her hands off his shaft, quickly pulling up his pants and underwear.

"I don't know what got ahold of me."

She spoke in a whisper tone. Her heart was still racing. The butterflies were still in her stomach. She got up from her knees and cleared her throat, hoping to regain her composure. She couldn't do it this time, she still felt lightheaded, giddy from touching a 12 year old's penis. She was standing there, smiling silently to herself. Daniel felt happy too he walked out of the bathroom feeling accomplished for finally figuring out a way to go pee without having to waste time washing his hands.

"Wait up!"

Laura said, realizing she still needed to wash her hands. She stepped up to the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. Looking at the grown woman who had a crush on a little kid. She felt disgusting as she looked at herself, all the joy she felt a second ago was replaced with pure shame. She was disgusting. A horrible perverted whore. She couldn't believe the thoughts she had been feeling recently, the feelings she had all of a sudden developed. Before she only liked it when the kids she babysat gave her compliments but now she had a full blown crush on a 12 year old. She couldn't help it. Daniel had a kind of confidence she had never seen before. She could feel him looking at her like she was less than him. And she felt herself believing him. She saw herself just a minute ago proving him right, acting like no adult ever should. The pit of shame that was once only in her stomach now filled her entire body. She realized she woke up thinking about him and went to bed thinking about him. Not only had she never felt this way about any man before, she had never felt this way about anyone or anything. She loved him.

Michelle's nightly text:  
"Laura thank you so much for taking Daniel to that movie! He can't stop talking about it! Some of the things I'm hearing about the movie are a little concerning, but if he's happy I'm happy! He also told me the craziest thing! He said he learned to pee without touching himself?! LOL! Boys do the craziest things! At least I'm not the one who will end up having to clean that up ;)! LOL!"


	5. Candy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets a taste for Laura's new look

Laura layed in her bed unable to sleep. She checked her phone. 7:30. She had do get up in thirty minutes if she was going to be at Daniel's house in time. She hadn't been to his house in two days, she didn't work weekends at Michelle's request. She had been thinking of Daniel her whole break, thinking about the way he made her feel. How was it something so small was able to take up so much space it Laura's head. She had never felt anything like this about anyone before, not a man, not a woman, not a boy, not a girl. She stared at her ceiling, wondering how her life ended up like this. She had no friends, no boyfriend, no girlfriend. She had lots of money now, but it still didn't make her feel good. The only thing that made her feel good was Daniel. "God" She whispered to herself. She felt ashamed. As much as she didn't want herself to be feeling the ways she did about Daniel, about someone so young, about a child, she still did. She had denied it since the day she met him but she couldn't help but love the kid. She thought about his sweet green eyes, his small hairless chest and his soft pale skin. His penis was so warm in her hands, most girls dreamed of guys with big dicks, BBC or huge hairy cocks but the penis she dreamed of was small and delicate. She wished she could be like other women her age, she wished her dream man wasn't a 12 year old but it was. She thought about how it felt in her hands, how much she loved holding his young cock. She could feel herself getting turned on just thinking about it, turned on by thoughts of a child. She felt like the most perverted, horrible person, the lowest most depraved type of adult there was; a pedophile. That word kept knocking around in her head. Pedophile. Was that what she was? Was she a pedophile? A grown woman madly in love with an underage boy? She really did love him, his body and his his mind. Logic told her there was no way that he was smarter than her, logic told her there was no way a little kid knew better than her but she felt it deep inside her. It made her feel inadequate but somehow inadequacy suited her. Like it was where she was supposed to be. 

She got up as her alarm rung, rubbing her tired eyes and sat up to get prepared for the day ahead of her. She got herself up and walked into her living room. She was wearing a pair of panties but no bra, she felt the cold air on her skin as she walked to her front door, opening it to see a small package on her doorstep. She bent over to pick up the package then took it inside on to put on her table. Inside the package was makeup, lipstick and panties, all the same shade of blue raspberry. It wasn't what she usually wore but it was Daniel's favorite color, she wanted to come back from her off days looking better than ever for him and what better way to please him than wear something she knew he would like? For the past several years Black was her favorite shade of lipstick, but she wasn't that interested in what she wanted, what Daniel liked was more important. She went back into her room, after picking out the outfit she was going to wear, changing into it in front of the mirror. 

She took off the black panties, putting on a new pair of blue ones that matched her new lipstick. She put on her tight longsleeved pink crop top, the U-neck of which was low enough that her breasts could have popped out at any second if they were bigger. Then she put on her black tube skirt, turning around a little to make sure it hugged her ass tightly enough. She looked back up at her face, the ends of her black hair were dyed the same blue raspberry color as her lipstick she applied to her plump lips. She had gotten her hair dyed the day after Daniel told her it was his favorite color. She looked at herself one last time once she had completed her look, her black cat eyed eyeliner contrasted well with the blue eyeshadow above it which almost matched her eyes if they were a little brighter.

She arrived at his house, feeling nervous, hoping Daniel would like her new outfit. Hoping she would finally be validated by the boy. The fact that she was so concerned with pleasing this kid made her even more nervous, taking a second before knocking on the door. Even Michelle seemed a little caught off guard by Michelle's new look, taking a second to look at her before letting her in.

"Oh, hi there Laura! I almost didn't recognize you silly! Come on it!"

"Yeah, trying something a little new."

"Well, I think it's absolutely delightful! You're always so fashionable! And I have a feeling Daniel will think the same!"

She smiled when Michelle told her she thought Daniel would like it, hoping she was right. They both began to walk into the house, Laura following Michelle to the stairway as she led her towards Daniel's room.

"Oh, whys that?"

Laura feigned ignorance

"That's his favorite color silly, didn't you notice it all over his room?"

"Oh.. Guess not!"

Laura didn't want Michelle thinking too much of her latest fashion choice, she couldn't have Daniel's mother know that she loved her child.

"Well I think it looks lovely!"

As they grow closer to the stairs small footsteps start coming down the staircase, Daniel was coming down the stairs, he wanted breakfast early this morning since he didn't have dinner last night.

"Mama I'm hungry."

Laura felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard Daniel's soft voice call out, she had spent so much time getting herself ready for he, she longingly anticipated his reaction. She hoped he would love it, she hoped he would tell her how good she looked and that she was so pretty, as pretty as she thought Daniel was.

"Mama I want breakfast I'm hungry."

Daniel arrives at the bottom of the stairs, running to his mother, not even acknowledging Laura's presence.

"Mamas busy this morning, but Laura would be happy to make you some breakfast!"

Michelle spoke gently to Daniel. Daniel looks over to his left, he hadn't even noticed Laura was there which was quite hard considering her height.

"H-Hi Danny! Of course I'll make you breakfast!"

"Isn't she sweet!"

Michelle thought it was so nice how Laura talked to Daniel.

"Daniel, take a look at Laura's new hair! It's your favorite color!"

Daniel looks Laura up and down, fascinated by her sudden change in style. He liked her new look, it made him feel nice inside. His eyes darting from her lips to her eyeshadow to her hair, it was all for him and he knew it.

"Wow.."

Daniel only said one word but Laura still felt happy.

"You really like it?"

She said excitedly, unable to keep a blush from off her cheeks.

"You look a lot better now."

It wasn't much of a compliment but Laura certainly took it that way, it was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to her. Laura was as giddy as a schoolgirl at Daniel's half-compliment, the hours and money she spent putting the look together was instantly worth it to her. She looked down at him lovingly. She felt so validated, like her feelings toward him were finally being reciprocated. Though he had only technically said that it wasn't bad she took it as the highest of compliments, her perception of Daniel's interests artificially expanding in her head as her thoughts ran wild. 

"Well, I'm so so happy to hear that Danny! It means the world to me. Now how about some breakfast kiddo?"

"I'll leave you two alone now, remember to help yourself to anything in the kitchen Laura."

Michelle started upstairs to the third floor, leaving Daniel and Laura alone in the first floor.

"How come you've never made me breakfast before?"

"Oh, well your mom usually takes care of that so I figured-"

"I want you to start cooking me food more. Girls are supposed to cook for boys."

"Oh, okay."

Laura felt like she had done something wrong by not cooking for Daniel before, in her mind he was correct that it was her place to not only clean after Daniel but cook for him too.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better. I would love to cook for you Danny. Just tell me what you want me to make and I'll do it."

"I want a peanutbutter and jelly!"

Laura swiftly made her way to the kitchen, taking Daniel's orders very seriously. She grabbed the white bread and peanutbutter from the pantry then the jelly from the refrigerator. She was moving quite quickly, she knew Daniel was hungry which meant she couldn't dawdle. She opened the jar of peanutbutter, taking a knife and smearing some on the first slice of bread then she did the same with the jelly, spreading a smaller amount onto the other side of the bread, being quite diligent in her work. She felt at peace as she made Daniel his food, it was such a cute request. It was a breakfast unique to little boys and Laura was happy to do it for him. She put the slices of bread together, completing the sandwich.

"Breakfast is ready!"

She called out to him as she walked to the table in the living room, plate in hand.

"It's ready Danny."

She set the plate down in front of him, he sat at the head of the table. Once she put the sandwich down Daniel said nothing, he just looked at the sandwich.

"You asked for a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich, right?"

Laura didn't know why Daniel wasn't eating, she was sure she had done as he asked but worried she misheard him and did the wrong thing, her heart sunk at the thought of disappointing him. He just looked at the sandwhich saying nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Laura waited for a response nervously.

"Why didn't you cut off the crust. I don't like the crust. Make me a new one."

Even though there was no way Laura could have known that that's what she wanted she still felt terrible, she was supposed to make sure Daniel had exactly what he wanted and she failed. She felt like a complete failure.

"I can just cut off the crust, it's still the same sandwich. Please don't be mad, it's not that bad see."

Laura pleaded with Daniel, trying to convince herself and him that her mess up wasn't all that bad and that she wasn't a total failure.

"I want a new sandwich! Not this awful one you made! Make me a new one!"

"Y-Yes, sorry, I'll do that right away. Sorry, sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Laura took the sandwich into the kitchen, throwing away the whole uneaten sandwich. She took the ingredients again, carefully spreading the peanutbutter on a new slice of bread and the jelly on another. She put the pieces together, then carefully cut the crusts off from the sandwhich and threw them into the trash.

"Here you go Daniel, I made it just like you said. This ones good, not like the other one. No crusts, see?"

Laura's voice was shaky and soft, she had no greater fear than disappointing him second time. She placed the sandwich in front of Daniel, stepping back to as she waited for him reaction. Again Daniel said nothing.

"It's good this time, right? I didn't do bad again? You like it, right Daniel?"

Insecurity dripped from each of her words, she was so desperate, so pathetic.

"It's not going to get into my mouth by itself, is it?"

"W-What?"

"Feed it to me, I'm tired."

Laura got on her knees and sat at the end of the table next to Daniel's seat, picking up the sandwhich and putting it up to his mouth. There was an intimacy's that they both felt, Laura was a bit too excited to feed him. Daniel takes a bite and Laura pulls the sandwich back a little to wait for him to finish chewing and swallowing. Daniel gulps, then opens his mouth wide as Laura puts another bite sized end into Daniels mouth. Laura watched as Daniel ate, she loved that he was eating out of her hands. Daniel also liked Laura feeding him, it was entertaining how she would do anything he asked no matter what. As Daniel got to his last bite Laura held the small piece of sandwich in her hand, Daniel opened his mouth again and Laura placed the last piece in his open mouth. Daniel's mouth closed before Laura's fingers could pull away, his lips wrapped around them gently as Laura felt the inside of his warm little mouth. She savored the moment for a second before pulling them out of his mouth, a little spit still on the ends of them.

"S-Sorry."

She wanted to put her fingers in her mouth and taste his spit again, but she knew he wouldn't like it. Last time she got caught tasting his spit she had to be punished.

"Go ahead."

"G-Go ahead what?"

"Taste it."

"I wasn't gonna..."

Laura tried to deny it, but she gave it away in her voice.

"I know you want to. Do it."

Daniel wanted to see if she would do it again, he liked that she enjoyed the taste of his spit. Laura does as Daniel says. An order is an order, even if it makes her feel like a disgusting pervert. She took her fingers into her mouth, sucking off the spit from them eagerly. She closed her eyes, her tongue circling around her fingers slowly as she tried to taste every last drop. She was truly pathetic. She couldn't even hide it from Daniel, she was truly a pervert for little boys.

"You can stop now."

Laura takes one last gulp then slides her fingers out of her mouth. She was embarrassed when she realized how long she had been sucking.

"S-Sorry... Thank you."

Daniel slid his seat back and stood up in front of Laura, when she was on her knees they were roughly the same height. Daniel grabbed her hair, inspecting the colored ends of them. He tilted his head feeling the blue strands between his hair. It was his favorite color and that pleased him. Laura looks back up at him when she feels her hair being played with.

"See? It's your favorite, the right shade and everything, I did it just for you, you like it right?"

He put his hands on her face again, sneezing her cheeks together in his hand. Laura blushed as she let him, she wanted this from the moment she got the new makeup, she wanted him to see how she had improved. Daniel quite liked her makeup, she had gone above and beyond for him and he observed her work carefully. His eyes scanned her face, darting back and forth between her blue eyeshadow and blue lips. The sheen of her lips reminded him of candy.

"Look, I got this all special just for you. You like it right? You like that I'm wearing your favorite color? Do you think it looks pretty? Am I pretty? It's all for you Danny, all of it. I promise. Look at how much I do for you. You like it right? No nose ring, see?"

It was like his touch was magic, as soon as she felt him on her it was like she had to say everything she was thinking. It just came out of her. Her attempts for validation from this underage boy were pathetic, she was so desperate for him. Desperate to be found attractive by a child. The more he didn't respond the more she blurted out, and he knew that well. He knew he had so much control over her and he liked that. She was his little plaything. Her desperation was amusing to him, it was like a game for him to make her go as low as possible.

"Stop asking me if I like it, that's so annoying."

"I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I just think you're so beautiful. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I won't ask questions like that again, you're so right. You're always right! I never want to annoy you ever again, I never meant it, please."

He turned her head again to get a better look at her eyeshadow.

"Please look as long as you want. Thank you so much Danny. I'll do anything to make it up to you, I promise. I'll do anything for you Danny."

Daniel found it a little hard to concentrate due to how much Laura was talking. He had seen her stammering before but never this much, this was a whole new low for her. It was a little sad how upset she was by him simply calling her annoying, but nonetheless she kept it going. Daniel was enjoying her display a lot, she was so desperate for a single ounce of validation, it made him feel so powerful. To have a 26 year old woman on her knees in front of you begging for forgiveness just because you called her annoying, all before you even finished puberty was a feeling like no other.

"Open your mouth."

Laura did as he asked immediately, desperate to please.

"Stick your tongue out."

She stuck her tongue out, looking straight up into Daniel's eyes like a hungry puppy. Daniel swished around a wad of spit in his mouth for a second then spat it directly into Laura's mouth. Laura closed her mouth the second the spit hit her tongue. She felt so depraved, she loved the taste of his little boy spit. She swirled it around in her mouth tasting it. It tasted a little like peanutbutter, but to her it just tasted like Daniel. She was about to swallow it when Daniel spoke.

"Now spit it out."

Laura looked down at Daniel's hand. He held it out open palmed for her to spit onto. She looked back at him with sad eyes, she didn't want to spit it out, she wanted to swallow it. She pleaded with her eyes, a sad expression on her face. She didn't want to have to give his spit up. She stared at him with her big eyes, like a dog that had to spit out the plastic in its mouth

"Spit it."

She opened her mouth defeatedly, letting his drool back out of her mouth and onto his hand. She didn't look back up, she stared down at the floor sadly, missing the taste of his spit. Daniel left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Stay right there."

She did as he told her. Daniel turned the water on loud enough for Laura to hear him from the other room, he washed it off his hand. Laura's eyes closed when she realized what he was doing. It felt like such a waste, she was so excited that he was letting her have some of his spit and now it was going down the drain. She sighed.

"Now are you going to be quiet?"

Daniel stood back in front of her. She looked so sad, a grown woman sad because she couldn't swallow the spit of a little boy. It would be sad if it wasn't so pitiful. Laura didn't answer.

"Good."'

He put his hands back on her face, going back to judging her look. Laura just let him. Her eyes weren't open, giving him a good look at all the eyeshadow on her eyelid. Then he looked at her blue lips, they were so shiny. The way the light bounced off them as her bottom lip quivered fascinated Daniel. Her lips looked just like candy. He wanted to taste them, in his mind they must have tasted like candy too. He turned her to face him, her eyes still closed. He puckered his lips then pressed them against Laura's.

Laura's eyes shot open when she felt Daniel kiss her. She panicked for a moment then stopped when she realized what was happening. He was really kissing her. She looked into his eyes only to find they were closed. She closed hers too and started to kiss him back. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him in closer as she melted into his kiss. Daniel liked it too, he had never kissed anyone that wasn't his mom before. It made him excited. Excited in the same way he was when Laura was touching his penis. He opened his mouth and slide his tongue into Laura's. It was something he'd seen in the movies. Laura let him. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her, she wanted this kiss to be as exciting for him as it was for her. To have a 12 year old make-out with her made her uncontrollably excited. It also made her ashamed. She felt like she was doing something wrong yet when Daniel's tongue slid into her mouth everything felt right. She moaned into his small mouth helplessly, he was the kid she babysat and she was making out with him. She was the one taking his first real kiss. She felt herself getting hot near her crotch, a longing building up in her loins. They were both lost in the kiss, Daniel was sucking on Laura's lips hungrily. They didn't taste like candy but he didn't mind. His tongue explored her mouth as sucked on each other's mouths vigorously. Daniel put his hands on the side of Laura's head, putting her hair in his fists as he pulled her towards him. Laura didn't even think as she put her hand on Daniel's butt, cupping it in her hand gently. A chill went up her back when she touched it, it was so soft and warm. Laura was sucking down Daniel's spit as he circled his tongue around every corner of her mouth, exploring her adult mouth to his hearts content. A soft moan came out of his mouth and into Laura's. It was so cute, the moan of a little boy. She felt a drip run down her leg, Daniel's moan was enough to get her wet.

Laura gagged softly when she felt Daniel's tongue stick into the back of her throat, her lips still locked on his as she felt her breathing go out. Daniel slid his tongue back and forth into Laura's mouth, hitting the back of her throat over and over. Laura squirmed as she struggled to breath, she didn't want to pull away from this kiss, she had wanted him to kiss her for so long. Daniel kept hitting the back of her throat causing Laura to squirm, her hands clenched tighter on his butt reflectively. Daniel was enjoying this even more now, he loved to watch Laura squirm. He stuck his tongue into the back of her throat again but this time he kept it pressed there, blocking the air from her throat. Laura tried to breath in but Daniel kept choking her with his tongue, she gripped his little butt tighter as she felt herself getting lightheaded. Laura's eyes went wide, looking helplessly at Daniel as she let out a "Mmmmmfmmm" into his mouth. She had to pull away if she was going to breath again, but she didn't want the kiss to end. Her groans grew louder as she strugged, clinging to the kiss but wanting to breath so desperately. Daniel hadn't told her to stop either, what if he got mad at her? Her eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head and her face was turning a bright purple. She started leaking even more, getting even wetter as Daniel choked her, it was scary but exciting for her to be powerless under Daniel's will. "MMmmFffMMMMMMMMMMMmmm!!!!" Her panicked noises were like music to Daniel's ears. She was about to pass out, her eyelids were closing slowly as her grip on Daniel weakened but she had to keep kissing him. Daniel put his hand on Laura's forehead and pushed her backwards, breaking their kiss. Laura gasped for air as she fell backwards hitting the floor. Daniel stood above her, his small figure looming over her as she desperately caught her breath. Even though she almost passed out all she could feel was happiness, she had kissed Daniel, he had let her be intimated with him and nothing brought her greater pleasure that that. 

"Th.. Thank you..."

Laura let out between breaths, half thanking him for letting her go and half thanking him for kissing her in the first place. She looked at Daniel, his lips were now tinted blue from Laura's lipstick. Her coughing died down as she managed to calm herself enough to stand back up. She felt so many emotions at once, arousal, fear, shame, lust. All of them for Daniel. He had such power over her. She thought about what she should have done, not let him kiss her, how shameful it was that she allowed a little kid to make out with her. She felt like she was corrupting him, her perverted nature letting him do things a boy that age shouldn't do with a grown woman like her. She should have known better but still she knew if he did it again she would let him all the same. She wondered if she could control herself if he went further. She couldn't tell him no, she couldn't have him be angry at her. She loved him so much.

"I-I'm going to go clean up."

She had to get away from him before she did anything worse, the only way to stop herself from letting him go further with her was to distract herself with busywork. She took his plate into the kitchen and began to clean up. She looked out the window, it seemed like an hour or two had passed. She wondered how long she had been kissing him. She had gotten so lost in it that it wouldn't have surprised her if it was at least a half an hour. She sighed an grabbed the soap to start washing the dishes.

Michelle's nightly text:

"Thank you so much for making breakfast for Daniel today! I had a lot of work to do so you really helped me out! Also I usually don't give him candy during breakfast but I don't mind that you did LOL! His lips were so blue he must have had so many! Hope you had a good few days off! See you tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a few more spelling mistakes in this one but I wanted to get it out since I haven't posted in a while. Thanks to all who read :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
